¿Quieres saber un secreto?
by Headless Angel
Summary: Es quinto año. Baz está enamorado y no va a reprimir ese sentimiento. Advertencia: No me hago responsable si entran en un coma diabético


Faltan 9 días para el concierto de Paul McCartney y estoy súper nerviosa y emocionada ;-; Espero que disfruten esto. Lo que esta entre comillas e itálicas, son letras de canciones.

 _Para el dulce señor George Harrison_

* * *

 **Baz**

Es la segunda mitad del 2012 y el mundo se está volviendo loco. Los Normales creen que pronto comenzará el apocalipsis. Claro que sólo son cuentos Les encanta pensar que están rodeados de fantasía, pero cuando encuentran magia real, le temen. Normales; son tan extraños.

El asunto poco me preocupa. Ya de por sí tengo mi propio problema. Uno con nombre propio. El jodido Simon Snow y sus malditos ojos azules.

Al verlo, me vuelvo distinto. Siento como si se me encogiera el alma. Entonces tengo que suspirar. Últimamente hemos peleado más, sobre todo en la noche, por banalidades, y así, mientras me mira con rabia, siento como ilumina mi oscuridad.

En términos más simples, estoy desesperadamente enamorado de él.

Al principio pensé que estaba confundido y nada más. O que el hecho de tenerlo siempre tras de mí era lo que me volvía loco. También se me pasó por la cabeza que todo era culpa de mis hormonas, yo sólo tenía deseo sexual, eso se resolvía fácilmente, masturbándome. Fue en vano, Snow no me daba el tiempo suficiente para consumar el acto y, ni con eso, mis ansias se calmaban.

Una vez que acepté que esto era… amor y no alguna otra cosa, pude sentirme un poco más tranquilo. Al menos hasta que realmente me di cuenta de lo que este enamoramiento significa.

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él, si estamos destinados a morir uno por la mano del otro? ¿Por qué tiene que ser el puto elegido y yo el heredero de los Pitch?

Si tan sólo fuéramos dos chicos normales, podría…

No, a la mierda. Lo haré y ya veremos qué pasa.

— _I´m not going to hide my love away._

 **Simon**

Desde hace dos semanas, más o menos, Baz ha estado actuando muy raro.

Se ha vuelto… ¿Amable? Bueno, él siempre será un poco cabrón e intentará mofarse de mí, eso está en su naturaleza, pero ha dejado de ser tan pesado conmigo.

Incluso ha comenzado a ayudarme con las lecciones de latín. Me enseña a conjugar.

— _Amo, amas, amamus, amavit, amat._ —digo, inseguro de si lo he hecho bien.

Espero a que me responda y cierro los ojos. Ya es tarde, y tengo hambre y sueño. Entonces siento como Baz apoya sus heladas manos en mis hombros. Supongo que está mirando lo que escribí.

—Si, está correcto. —Luego, empieza a cantar, aún tan cerca de mi oído que puedo sentir su respiración. — _I love you, i love you, i love you. That's all i want to say, until i found a way, i will say the only words I know that you'll understand._

Abro los ojos, un bochorno me sube por el cuello. Baz ríe levemente y se aleja como si nada. Mi estómago hace ruido y él vuelve a reír.

—Ve a cenar, elegido.

—Yo… gracias.

Salgo corriendo, mientras siento como ahora mi cara esta enrojecida. Eso fue demasiado estúpido, incluso para mí. Baz empezó a hacer estas cosas cuando cambió de actitud, hace dos semanas.

Me toca de forma tan delicada que parece sólo producto de mi imaginación. Y su voz, es hipnótica, seductora, angelical. Canta para mí bobas canciones de amor. Como si quisiera acariciarme el alma, alcanzar mi corazón, siendo mis oídos el único acceso.

¿Los vampiros pueden seducir con su canto, como lo hacen las sirenas? Tendré que preguntarle a Penny, me estoy volviendo loco.

¿Qué estará tramando Baz?

* * *

Penny ya está en la mesa cuando entro al comedor. Se ve un poco maniática y parece que necesita dormir. Lo normal durante la semana de exámenes.

No es buena idea hablarle sobre Baz justo ahora, pero de verdad es importante.

Tomo asiento frente a ella. Ya ha traído una tetera y dos tazas. Agatha no bajó a cenar hoy, no sé porque. Lo agradezco, así no será tan incómodo sacar el tema. (Nuestra relación duro unas pocas semanas, la verdad estamos mejor como amigos)

—Penny—Comienzo. — ¿Los vampiros tienen algún poder parecido al de las sirenas?

Antes de poder terminar, ella ya rueda los ojos, pero igual parece curiosa.

—Esto es sobre Baz, ¿Cierto? —Dice fastidiada. — No, nunca he leído algo así. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

No me atrevo a contarle todo el asunto.

—Lo… escuché cantar por accidente hace poco, y no he dejado de pensar en ello.

Penny fija sus ojos en mí, queriendo ver mi interior. Espero no estar sonrojado de nuevo. Sería demasiado obvio.

—Mira, él sabe sobre música, y hay que admitir que tiene una buena voz. Es normal si te parece agradable.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Y-yo—Me froto el cuello levemente. —No, nunca dije eso, Pen.

Ella sólo me sonríe y empieza a servir el té.

—No lo pienses demasiado, Si. Vamos a cenar.

* * *

— _Is it right that you and i should fight, every night?_

No me mira, en realidad esta dándome la espalda mientras se asoma por la ventana, pero parece que esa última frase si está dirigida a mí. Y me sorprende estar pensando lo mismo que él. No son justas nuestras peleas y me alegro de lo que sea que tengamos ahora.

Lo escucho cantar las siguientes líneas antes de quedarme dormido.

— _Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright, very bright. Haven't I the right to make it up boy?_

 **Baz**

Snow ronca suavemente, tan bajo, que si no fuera por mi audición de vampiro, me sería imposible notarlo. Mirarlo mientras duerme es mi placer culposo; cantarle también lo es. Se pone tan nervioso, suave, y eso resulta jodidamente adorable.

La primer vez, cuando le susurré " _You'll never know how much i really love you._ _You'll never know how much I really care"_ , casi se desmaya por la sorpresa. Pobre niño, siempre tan despistado.

Me gusta hacerlo sentir así, es casi como declararme directamente, y me quita peso de encíma, pero sabiendo que no huirá de mí, no se esconderá. Claro que me acusa de estar conspirando contra él, pero eso es inevitable.

Quisiera que pudiésemos quedarnos así, el durmiendo y yo cuidándolo, pero hace ya varios días que no he bebido sangre. Debo ir a cazar.

* * *

 **Simon**

La oscuridad del cuarto cambió, y la otra cama está vacía. Me levanto de un salto, tomo un abrigo y salgo. Necesito saber a dónde fue Baz.

 **Baz**

Una silueta viene hacia mí. Ya he terminado allá abajo, en las catacumbas, estaba a punto de regresar a la casa de los enmascarados, de hecho. En otras circunstancias podría caminar un poco, pero lo único que ahora quiero es dormir.

Quién camina es Snow, obviamente. Ya era demasiado raro no tenerlo tras de mí. Esta vez, no tiene esa expresión acusadora, a la que ya me he acostumbrado. Más bien parece un poco con fundido, dudativo… y sus ojos azules son de ensueño.

Bañado por la luz lunar, parece un ser etéreo. ¡Ay Crowley, como amo a este chico! Estoy tan repentinamente consumido por mi amor que tengo que recitarle otra vez, haciendo mías palabras que otra persona escribió.

—" _Words of love, whisper soft and true. Darling, I love you."_

Las mejillas de Snow se tiñen de carmín, bajo esta luz eso es mágico. Se para frente a mí, y con un dejo retador, se cruza de brazos. Creo que la baja temperatura lo hace temblar.

—Baz… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué estas tramando?

Tengo que sonreírle con ternura.

—Te contaré en la habitación, se nota que estas helado, Snow.

Empiezo a caminar y él pronto se encuentra a mi altura (Bueno, tres pulgadas más abajo. Pero se entiende el punto) realmente hace frio, y Snow esta tan cerca que me decido a ponerle un brazo sobre los hombros. Se tensa durante algunos segundos, pero después lo siento suspirar e inclinarse hacia mí.

Caminamos hacia la Casa de los Enmascarados sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, puedo escuchar cuan rápidos son sus latidos. Los míos son iguales, espero que no lo note. Resulta extraño caminar de esta manera, pero es agradable. Jamás pensé que podría tenerlo abrazado así.

Mi mano libre abre la puerta de la habitación y sólo cuando estamos dentro Snow se separa de mí. Hay expectación en sus ojos mientras se sienta en la orilla de su cama, pegando la espalda a la pared.

Lo contemplo y sé que merece la verdad. Me alegra saber que alguien ya se encargó de expresarlo mucho mejor de lo que yo podría haberlo hecho. Me siento frente a él. Medio canto, medio recito.

— _"Listen._ _Do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell?"_

Nuestras miradas se conectan con gran intensidad. Snow asiente levemente.

— ¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerme?

Te juro por Crowley que no quieres conocer esa respuesta.

—" _Closer._ _Let me whisper in your ear. Say the words you want to hear"_ —Y creo que he pronunciado con magia estas palabras, porque él ahora está casi sobre mí, las manos apoyadas en mi pecho. Tal vez él quiso buscarme. No lo sé.

No importa más una vez que mi brazo derecho le rodea la cintura, mi izquierda acaricia suavemente su mejilla. Le sonrío antes de pegar mi boca a su oreja. Mi respiración y cercanía lo hacen temblar un poquito. Esto se pondrá interesante.

Con mi voz más apasionada, por fin le declaro—" _I´m in love with you"_

Escucho a Simon jadear. Se separa lo suficiente como para poder mirarme a los ojos. Quiere decir algo, pero antes que pueda encontrar sus palabras, coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y los acaricio tiernamente. Aprieto el agarre en su cintura.

—-" _I've known a secret for a week or two. Nobody knows, just we two…"_

Ahora soy yo quien lo mira expectante. Snow está confundido, sonrojado y temblante, pero se aferra a mí con fuerza.

— ¿De verdad? —Dice por fin.

— _Yes, Simon. I´m in love with you._

Su nombre en mi boca vuelve a dejarlo pasmado. Aprovecho para acercar de nuevo nuestros rostros, aún le acaricio los labios. Los tiene entreabiertos y suaves. Lo vi cuando estuvo con Agatha hace un tiempo, pero todo parecía tan frio…

— ¿Puedo besarte?—Me pregunto si seré su primero. Si es posible, su cara enrojece aún más, su corazón esta desbocado.

—B-Baz… No sé hacerlo, yo…—Inhala hondo. —Si

Tomo su labio inferior entre los míos y succiono, Snow tarda unos segundos, pero me corresponde torpemente, y ambos cerramos los ojos. Nos besamos un largo rato, sólo tomando pequeñas pausas para respirar.

Terminamos recostados y soñolientos en la cama de Snow. Estoy por quedarme dormida cuando escucho su voz diciendo

—Lo de las canciones… ¿Era tu conspiración para intentar seducirme?

No puedo evitar reírme mientras lo pego más a mi cuerpo.

—Me descubriste.

* * *

 **¿** Con esto quedo perdonada por el One-Shot pasado?

Los/las quiero.

 **Traducciones:**

-No voy a esconder mi amor.

-Amar, amas, amamos, amaba, ama.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo. /Es todo lo que quiero decir/Hasta que encuentre una forma, /Voy a decir sólo las palabras que sé que tu entenderás.

-¿Es justo que tengamos que pelearnos todas las noches?

-Con sólo mirarte, la noche se vuelve clara, muy clara. / ¿No tengo derecho a reconciliarme contigo, chico?

-Nunca sabrás cuanto te quiero. / Nunca sabrás cuanto me preocupo por ti.

-Palabras de amor susurras suave y sinceramente. /Querido, te amo.

-Escucha. / ¿Quieres saber un secreto?/ ¿Prometes no contarlo?

\- Acércate, déjame susurrarte al oído. / Decirte lo que anhelas oír.

-Estoy enamorado de ti

-Sé este secreto desde hace una semana o dos. / Nadie lo sabe, solamente nosotros dos

-Sí, Simon. Estoy enamorado de tí


End file.
